Oh Romeo!
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: "You should be thankful though Sakura! Everyone male in school wants to be your Romeo!" Sakura was honestly going to kill Ino.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Romeo.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this amazing manga/anime nor do I own the play Romeo and Juliet. If I owned those two, I would be too rich to know what to do with myself.

**Summary: **It's that time of year again, the annual school play. This year: Romeo and Juliet, and when the pair has to share a passionate kiss at the end and a certain pinkette is playing Juliet, one can bet that every male in the school will be auditioning. And we mean _every male_.

OOCness. Pervertedness. All that good stuff.

* * *

"Wow."

Sakura Haruno and the drama teacher Iruka Umino stared at the filled auditorium, full of eager males.

Sakura's gemstone green eyes were widened to the point of dinner plates and her silky pink bangs fell into her one eye causing her to brush it back into her shoulder length hair. Her loose sweatpants hung low, being held up by her two hands on her hips, touching her large tank top and her creamy arms were being covered by a large green jacket.

"H-How on earth did everyone already hear about casting you?" The brunette drama teacher screamed in complete shock at the abundant mass of males reciting lines to themselves.

"Ino." Sakura growled in fury at her blonde best friend who was known as the biggest gossip in Hidden Leaf High. "Give me a second Iruka-sensei." Sakura told her drama teacher who nodded and flipped through the pages of potential actors.

"Go on Sakura, I'm sure this will take a while." Iruka groaned and looked at the males with slight dismay.

Sakura nodded miserably and headed out towards the dressing room intent on giving her friend a piece of her mind. She dialed the blabbermouth's number and waited for her voice.

"Hello?" A slightly high pitched voice answered and Sakura finally let out all her feelings.

"INO! I _told _you not to tell anyone about me getting the role of Juliet. Do you _know_ how many guys are here right now? It's going to take _hours_!" She half groaned, half yelled into the cell.

"Sakura I'm _sorry_ but I made promises to some people to tell them if you got the part. You do realize that the play is _Romeo and Juliet_ which means constant romance and constant smooching and with _you _as the lead, boys will be lining up until the sun goes down." Ino explained.

"What do you mean you _promised?_ Tell me what happened right this minute." Sakura demanded to her long time friend who sighed in response.

"Ok well you know when all the guys were crowded around that poster? And you told them they should audition for the play?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura replied hesitantly

"Ok well after you left it went like this..."

_Flashback_

_"Oi Sasuke-teme the play this year is Romeo and Juliet!" A loud voice was heard from a mop of blonde hair and a pair of cerulean eyes lighted in delight at the poster that was posted on the bulletin board. _

_"Hn." Sasuke grunted and stared at the lockers and figures moving among each other during their free period. _

_"You think Sakura-chan is auditioning? I bet she will and I bet she'll get Juliet and when I audition I'll get Romeo and then we'll kiss at the end of the play and she'll realize that I'm the one for her and we'll become a couple!" Naruto rambled and exclaimed to himself causing the attention of the students. _

_"Like Sakura would be interested in someone like you dobe." Sasuke muttered and gave the famous 'Uchiha death glare' to his blonde companion. _

_"For once I have to agree with you foolish little brother." A deep voice was heard behind the two boys and Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Why would Sakura fall for a couple of little boys when she could have a man like me?" The voice was full of ego and confidence. _

_"Itachi, when will you realize that we are in Sakura's _grade_? I'm sure she would rather date a sophomore than a senior." The sixteen year old Sasuke snarled at eighteen year old brother. _

_Itachi chuckled darkly and smirked, lighting up his crimson eyes. "Though Sakura might be in your grade according to _age, _Sakura has the maturity and intelligence of an eighteen year old which proves that she belongs with someone who can match up with with her emotionally." He concluded and hooded his eyes to his little brother. _

_"Listen you asshole if you so much as _touch _Sakura I'll-" Sasuke was interrupted however by force pushing him back. _

_"Move Uchiha you're in the way." A voice of no emotion coldly said to him causing Sasuke to turn his attention to long brown hair. _

_"Hyuuga," Sasuke snarled. _

_"Hey Neji what are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed and smiled brightly at his friend. _

_"Signing up for the play of course." Neji gave the blonde a sidelong glance and snorted in amusement at his stupidity. _

_"Fag," Sasuke smirked at his rival "I always knew you wanted to be a woman because of your hair but now signing up for the part of Juliet?" _

_Neji Hyuuga's moon-like eyes glared at the raven haired male while he loosened his uniform tie. "Listen you imbecile, the play is a Shakespearn romance, however, Iruka-sensei has modified it and since Hinata-san is in the drama department I have seen the new script." He glanced at all three men who was now showing keen interest in what the Hyuuga had to say. "Sakura-san will probably be auditioning for the role of Juliet and the couple Romeo and Juliet are very intimate in the play." Neji finished and stared at all the three boys who now took on thoughtful expressions. _

_"What exactly do you mean my _intimate?" _Itachi queried to the handsome brunette junior._

_The seventeen year old smirked and replied. _

_"I'm talking fifteen kisses. Ten pecks, five full on lip locks." _

_Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Neji stood in complete silence before Naruto shoved Neji out of the way and started to desperately scream. _

_"I NEED A PEN!" Naruto screamed out in the hallway drawing the attention of a group of people. Naruto scanned the crowd for a familiar face and brightened when he reconized a certain love tattoo. "GAARA! I need a pen, do you have a pen?" He grabbed the slightly gothic redhead by the shoulders and screamed in his face. _

_The redhead being addressed simply stared at the energetic blonde with bored, emotionless jade eyes. _

_"Yes." He replied in a monotone voice slightly brushing back the longer red strands of hair that got in his eyes._

_Naruto gave him a big smile and looked at him expectingly but the redhead simply kept staring at him. _

_"Can I use it?" Naruto finally asked, his patience utterly exhausted. _

_The redhead narrowed his light eyes the dark circles around then becoming more prominent. Silence stretched between the two before Gaara finally spoke. _

_"No."_

_"Gaara you bastard! Please, I really need to use it!" Naruto begged the exchange student from the desert. _

_"Why?" _

_Naruto suddenly dragged the redhead enigma to the sign up sheet and pointed to it. "I need to sign up for the part of Romeo in the school play so I can kiss Sakura-chan fifteen times!" He exclaimed and held his hand out to his friend. _

_If the boy had eyebrows they would have been raised in surprise at the explanation that came from the boy's mouth. "Sakura?" Gaara replied quietly, his eyes softening at the mention of the pink haired beauty. "Are you certain she is auditioning?" He asked his voice full of doubt. _

_Naruto backtracked and looked at the three other males that were surrounding the board. "Uh, well no." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. _

_"Then what if she does not audition and the role goes to a complete troll. You should think before you act, when you find out tell me." Gaara replied dryly and walked away. _

_"What a freak." Itachi said once the redhead walked away causing two nods from Neji and Sasuke. _

_"Hey Kiba!" Sasuke motioned to the other brunette sixteen year old sophomore who was walking down the hallway with his dog in his backpack. _

_"What do you guys want?" Kiba sneered to the other males. _

_"You're into this whole drama shit right?" Naruto motioned to the bulletin board causing the Inuzuka to growl slightly. _

_"It was in fifth grade and I was a fucking pirate." He glared at the men who smirked in response. _

_"Whatever, you hear if Sakura is auditioning for the play?" Itachi asked the younger boy who reeled back slightly at the sight of the popular senior. _

_"Sakura Haruno? That goddess? Hell if I know, sure hope so though." The tattooed Inuzuka licked his lips hungrily, "That'd be a sight to see." He grinned wolfishly and narrowed his eyes. "Why you guys wanna know anyway?" He asked and leaned against the wall. _

_"Because Romeo and Juliet kiss fifteen times in the play!" Naruto exclaimed unconsciously but covered his mouth when he realized what he uttered. _

_"You _idiot!"_ The other males roared at the dumb blonde. _

_Kiba's mouth was slightly dropped and there was a glint in his eye that showed pure excitement. "Are you fucking _serious?_" He howled in excitement. "We need to find out if Sakura is auditioning right now. She's the hottest girl in this damn highschool and I'd get to kiss her fifteen times!" He looked around the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the cherry blossom._

_"Say what, yeah?" A voice exclaimed in excitement behind the group and everyone groaned in annoyance. _

_"Diedara go away, and I'm guessing Sasori is with you so you both leave now." Itachi ordered and narrowed his red eyes not bothering to turn around. _

_"All of us are here Itachi." A deep voice sounded and Itachi's eyes widened slightly in horror. _

_"P-Pein, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you were with them!" Itachi stuttered slightly at the sight of the leader of the gang that he was part of, The Akatsuki. _

_"You were saying Itachi?" Sasori droned, a smirk on his lips and his eyes half lidded. _

_"Shut the hell up Sasori." Itachi growled and he stared at the rest of the group. _

_"Did you say that fucking fine ass bitch Sakura Haruno is going to play Juliet in that fucking play?" Hidan laughed. "That girl is hot as fuck, I'd screw that for sure." _

_Diedara narrowed his one visible eye and pushed the silver haired senior into the lockers close to them. "Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that you asshole, yeah." Diedara growled. _

_Hidan held up his hands in a sign of reconciliation. "Calm your shit down Barbie, the girl is cool as shit too, I dig her ass." He grinned. _

_Sasori's smirk widened at the thought of the pink haired sophomore. "She's a doll." He continued to drone and his eyes got a hazy tint to them. _

_Kisame's sharp teeth turned into a grin, "She's a hothead too, remember the time when that skank Karin tripped her and poured coffee all over her uniform and Sakura tackled her to the ground?" Kisame gave a loud chuckle. _

_The happier gang member Tobi grinned, "Uwa, Tobi loves Sakura-chan! She's the most beautifulest girl Tobi has ever seen!" He crowed. _

_The remaining Akatsuki nodded, clearly showing their interest in the popular pink haired girl. _

_"I know it's troublesome but shouldn't all of you try to find someone your own age?" Shikamaru Nara drawled out with a bored expression holding a cigarette in his hand. _

_Next to him stood his best friend Choji Akimichi who was munching a bag of barbeque potato chips. He nodded in agreement but didn't utter a word. _

_"Don't tell me you heard about it too Shikamaru!" Naruto groaned in annoyance. _

_"How couldn't I? You were screaming it across the hallway and it woke me up from my nap." Shikamaru grumbled and took a drag out of his cigarette. "So troublesome." He mumbled. _

_"Well this is great." Sasuke said dryly. "It started off just the five of us and now the whole fucking school knows." Sasuke hissed and narrowed his obsidian eyes. _

_"Wait, remember what Gaara said, we don't even know if Sakura is auditioning yet." Neji reminded them and started walking away. "Until we find out, we should simply act like she is not." He turned around but roughly shoved into a body that was walking down the hallway. _

_"Watch where you're going." The Hyuuga growled at the figure and began his infamous glare. _

_"Oh I'm so sorry!" A soft, melodic voice sounded causing Neji's eyes to widen in realization. _

_"Sakura!" Naruto screamed in excitement and ran towards the delicate pink haired girl who was wearing her normal school uniform with a loose tie and baggy sweatpants underneath her short skirt. In her hand she held papers and in her other hand she held a large cup of coffee. Her hair was up in an extremely messy study bun that sat on the top of her head but her bangs still hung in her eyes. She wore a backpack that she hung to the side completely stuffed with books from all advanced classes. Earbuds were also planted into her ears the Ipod being held in the pockets of her sweatpants. _

_"Hey guys." Sakura smiled, revealing her perfectly straight white teeth. "Sorry for running into you Neji," she apoligized to the handsome junior now turning to face him. "I was completely out of it." She laughed slightly and lightly touched his arm causing his skin to jump slightly. _

_"It's completely all right Sakura-san," Neji smirked and lightly kissed her hand causing Sakura to roll her eyes. _

_"Always the charmer." She laughed, the noise sounding like chimes. She turned toward the lazy brunette and lifted up the papers in her hand, "Shikamaru are you ready for this Calc test?" _

_The smoker raised his eyebrows and looked at the pinkette with newly lit passion. "I didn't study, it was too troublesome" He replied dryly, his dark eyes never leaving her bright ones. _

_The pink haired sweetheart laughed again, "Of course not." She looked at the cigarette with disdain, "You're going to get in trouble for that." She pointed to the stick causing the sophomore to smirk. _

_"Not if they don't get you for those sweatpants and the coffee, didn't you already get four warnings for each of those?" He replied back. _

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "Touche" She smiled but was distracted by a light tugging on her pants leg. "Hey Akamaru!" She squealed and picked up the white dog who barked in joy. "How are you handsome boy?" She scratched the dog's ears and kissed the top of his head much to the jealousy of the other males. "Are you keeping Kiba out of trouble?" She asked the dog causing the Inuzuka owner to laugh and step forward to the beautiful girl. _

_The males glared at the dog owner for using his puppy as a way to get closer to Sakura. "Of course not." Kiba grinned and winked at the girl causing her to shove his shoulder lightly. _

_"Hello Sakura," Itachi purred and lowered his eyes to the pink haired girl two years his junior. _

_"Oh hey Itachi," Sakura waved slightly confused to what Itachi was doing hanging out with the sophomores and Neji. Her eyes drifted behind him and widened in surprise in seeing the entire gang of Akatsuki here. _

_"What are you guys all doing here?" She asked her pink eyebrows scrunched in confusion causing inner melting for all males. _

_"Looking at this fucking poster." Hidan grinned and pointed to the play poster on the board. _

_Sakura suddenly grinned and her face showed delight. "Oh I know! I'm so excited, Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite plays of all time!" She said excitedly causing all males to widen their eyes. _

_"So you're going to audition for Juliet?" Sasori interceeded and looked at the girl with interested eyes. _

_Sakura nodded, "I'll probably not make it but it's worth a shot right?" She laughed. _

_"You'll definitely make it Sakura-chan!" Tobi exclaimed and grabbed Sakura's hand, making the girl jump back in surprise, "Tobi knows you will!" _

_Sakura smiled and squeezed the childish senior's hand in gratitude. "That's really sweet of you Tobi, thanks." _

_However, the rest of the conversation was cut short when the bell rang signifying free period ending and the next class starting in five minutes. _

_"Oh I got to get to class before Lee gets here," Sakura laughed and started walking away, "He always insists on carrying my books to class even though his are on the other side of the school. He's been late to class like seven times because of me." She grimaced. _

_Before she could leave Sasuke stopped her, "Wait Sakura, does this mean you're for sure auditioning?" _

_Sakura nodded and gave a thumbs up, "Yep, you guys should audition too! Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder and jogged towards class. _

_The boy stood there absorbing the information. _

_"Ok so now we know Sakura-chan is auditioning, we can sign up now!" Naruto happily said. _

_"But we don't know if she makes it or not." Choji finally spoke after finishing his chips. "We need a sure fired way to know if she gets the part or not." _

_"All of you need to move." A high pitched voice interrupted the boys' conversations and all eyes were turned to Ino Yamanaka decked out in her cheerleading uniform. She pushed past the boys and began signing her name on the sign up sheet as well as Sakura's. _

_"Wait Ino! Do us a favor?" Kiba looked at the blonde haired best friend of the boys' affections. _

_"Depends, what is it?" The pretty blonde narrowed her eyes in suspision and stared at the boys. _

_"I see you're signing up for the play and auditioning for Juliet and I know so is Sakura, would you mind telling us if Sakura gets the part or not after Iruka-sensei announces it?" Kiba gave a smooth smile only to get an eye roll from the blonde bombshell. _

_"Hm," She crossed her arms across her chest and titled her head. "Fifteen bucks each and I'll do it." She announced and placed her well manicure hands on her hips. _

_"Deal." Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Shikamaru, and the Akatsuki said in unison. _

_Ino looked up at the senior gang and gave them an odd look. "You guys too?" She asked but received their money anyway. _

_"Sakura-san has caught all of our interest." Pein simply said and walked away being followed by the rest of them. _

_"I'll text all of you. Sasuke, I expect you to tell your brother and Itachi I expect you to tell the rest of your _gang_." She said distastefully and walked away. _

_End Flashback _

"You sold me out for fifteen bucks?" Sakura growled into the receiver to her blonde friend. "There are definitely more boys in there though."

Ino gave a nervous chuckle and replied, "Yeah, it turns out the news got out that I was accepting bribes and so like pretty much every male in the school paid me." The blonde laughed nervously already sensing the anger radiating off of her friend. "Not everyone though paid me, some just found out! But those you'll know when you see."

"I hate you so much." Sakura calmly stated into the phone.

"Pretty lies Sakura but anyway I'm sorry! But hey, you're blessed, all these men want to be your Romeo little Juliet." She teased in the receiver causing Sakura to hang up on her friend.

"Can't believe this." She muttered underneath her breath and began walking towards the stage where Iruka was about to call the first name.

"Alright gentlemen thank you for all coming, you have all received a small dialogue that you will act out a scene with Sakura-san. You may read from the script but it is encouraged that you try your best to do it from memory!"

All boys looked each other up and down obviously sizing each other up. Some students kept their composure but most were shaking with fear when looking at the Akatsuki gang that was in the corner of the auditorium.

"Alright then the first name on the list is Gaara Sabaku!"

* * *

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sight of the quiet redhead. "Hi Gaara," she smiled and received a nod back in response. "I can't believe you auditioned." She laughed quietly and the quiet boy gave a shrug for an answer.

"Ok whenever you're ready Gaara." Iruka said and looked at the pair.

Gaara stared at the pinkette with bottomless jade eyes and grabbed her soft hand. "I take thee at thy word," Gaara said lowly but audible, "Call me but love, and i'll be the new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." He stroked her hand lightly and his voice was full of passion.

Sakura's face was full of shock at his intense voice but continued the scene, "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" She gave a flirty smile and pulled her hand away starting to step away.

Gaara followed her, "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am:" He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Sakura gave him a skeptical smile, "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair sant, if either thee dislike."

Sakura took her hand away and looked the room in paranoia, "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Gaara shrugged and continued to look at the pink actress, "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

Sakura's face contorted into a look of worry and she tightened her grip on Gaara's hands. "If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

Gaara's eyes were lighted, "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye, Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." Sakura said, making her eyes shine with sincerity.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their site; And but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." Gaara responded his face unchanging.

"Ok that's enough!" Iruka yelled at the pair snapping them out of their acting trance. "Thank you Gaara you may step down." Iruka looked at the ticked off redhead who grunted in annoyance. He stepped down without a second glance to Sakura or Iruka causing them to stare at his retreating back with wide eyes.

"He didn't even change his expression once." Iruka muttered with a disturbed look on his face.

"Okay, next!"

* * *

Sakura's face was the epitome of surprise at the sight of Hidan Jashin standing in front of her. His face held a large smirk on his face and his eyes raked over her body.

"Um, hi Hidan." Sakura smiled slightly and waved at the silver haired senior.

"Hey babe." Hidan gave a large smile, "You're looking hot as fuck bitch." He growled lightly causing Sakura to reel back.

"What did you just sa-" Sakura exclaimed, anger clearly in her voice.

"Okay Hidan watch your language and start the scene!" Iruka barked at the two and Sakura glared at the older man who only kept the smirk on his face.

"Fine." Sakura muttered and looked at the young man expecting him to start.

Hidan scrunched his eyebrows at the script and grimaced at the writing. "Goddamn what kind of language is this?" He growled to himself.

"Can we just start please?" Sakura asked tersely with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Jesus calm the fuck down bitch, I'm starting!" Hidan yelled causing Iruka to look at him with an incredulous expression.

The young male scanned the script and looked up at the girl, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips two...blushing...pilgrims...What the kind of fuck talk is this!" Hidan yelled at the script causing Sakura to groan out in frustration.

"It's Shakespeare! He's one of the most influential writers of all time!" Sakura complained.

"Well this writing is garbage." Hidan grumbled but then grinned, "I'm going to say it my way."

He went up to the pinkette and grabbed her by the waist. "Look bitch," He began causing Sakura's eyes to pop wide and her mouth hang open. "You are hot as _fuck_ and I say that we _do _something about it." He leaned forward to the pink haired teenager who pushed in back in disgust.

"Good pilgrim," She sarcastically began with 'good' and continued her script, "You do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Well I don't give a fuck who these bastards are but they still got lips and they have their fucking _needs_." Hidan smirked.

Sakura's face lighted up red with fury, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Well then let me _pray_ on your lips." He gave a wink and leaned forward to the point of their noses touching.

"Enough!" Sakura yelled and pushed the handsome male away.

"What's the problem bitch?" Hidan growled, "Little Juliet's acting like a tight ass." He looked the girl up and down with a glint in his eye.

"That's quite enough Hidan, you may go now." Iruka said in a stern voice.

"Whatever pussies, I'll see _you_ later." Hidan grinned over his shoulder at the sophomore and walked off.

Sakura's eyes glinted with annoyance and fury. "Bastard." Sakura growled under her breath.

* * *

Sakura smiled at the sight before her. Rock Lee, Sakura's biggest fan, was standing there his face lighted with joy and the script in his hand.

"Ok Lee and Sakura we're going to skip Romeo's long monologue and just go straight to Juliet's line, start when you're ready Sakura!" Iruka instructed and looked at the young boy in amusement. _'This ought to be interesting'_ he thought and leaned back into his chair.

"Ay me!" Sakura looked at the fan boy who held an eager look on his face.

"She speaks!" Lee exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. "O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head." Lee paused and his eyes lighted with love. He moved across as if dancing and continued, "As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air!" His face contained a very large amount of red on his cheeks and brought himself down on one knee in front of the amused girl.

Sakura smiled brightly in amusement. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Lee's eyes resembled stars as he turned his back away from Sakura and started reciting his lines to himself. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Sakura was about to speak her next line but instead was interrupted by Lee's over exuberant voice.

"Oh yes I shall speak at this!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Sakura to jump back along with Iruka. "For Sakura angel has addressed me, and I being her number one fan and most doting suitor shall always heed to her call!" He turned towards the amused girl. "Oh sweet Sakura! My dear Juliet! Do call for me more, for I love you more than-" His large cry was interrupted though once Neji placed his hand over his mouth and dragged him off stage.

"Thank you Lee, that was extremely...passionate." Iruka concluded and stared at the bowl cut boy in disturbance.

* * *

Sakura was starting to feel herself swoon.

Neji Hyuuga was standing there, his pale eyes shining and his hand holding hers.

"Hello Sakura," Neji's voice purred.

"Hi Neji." Sakura gave the upperclassman a shy smile.

"Ok would you two happen to be okay with starting right before the kiss scene?" Iruka asked the pair making the rest of the auditorium erupt in cries of protest and anger.

"I'm fine with it." Neji said calmly and gave a smirk to the furious men who surrounded him.

"I guess that's okay," Sakura said cautiously and eyed the handsome male who stood across from her.

"Okay then Neji start when you're ready."

Neji turned to Sakura, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Sakura replied back to the handsome brunette.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Neji's eyes lighted and leaned forward to the pinkette. He cupped her face with his right hand and brought her body closer to his. He titled his face towards her and brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Neji felt like his body was on fire and he moved to deepen the kiss when he was interrupted by Iruka's voice.

"Okay that's good enough, go on with the scene!" Iruka yelled to the pair causing Neji to growl in annoyance.

_"That's it?"_ Neji growled in annoyance and stared at the flushed object of his affections.

"You kiss by the book." Sakura muttered shyly and gave a glance in Neji's direction.

_'Might as well make the best of this situation'_ Neji thought and smirked to himself. He reached to her hand gave a chaste kiss on the top and brought his body to hers. He could feel the hate radiating from every part of the auditorium. Screams and yells tormented Iruka and finally he sighed.

"Thank you Neji, that was excellent, you may step off the stage now." Iruka rubbed his forehead, already starting to feel the worry lines formed.

"No. Thank you." He smiled and kept his eyes trained on the pinkette who smiled a little in reply. Neji simply smirked at the younger boys who were blazing with fury.

_'Ha'_ he thought.

* * *

Sakura couldn't move or speak.

"Absolutely not, _absolutely not_, are you _insane_?" Iruka screamed and his eyes shown with mortification.

"I don't see why I can't." A much deeper voice sounded across the auditorium, but not one person uttered a sound.

"Because you're a teacher Kakashi." Iruka stared at the silver haired teacher who casually read a bright orange book.

"I don't see how that's relevant." The older teacher drawled. "It's not I'm the dean Jiraiya, I'm only thirty." He concluded and looked at the sixteen year old girl with interest. "Why don't you just let me audition? I might surprise you."

"K-Kakashi s-sensei, w-what are you doing?" Sakura stuttered her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Iruka said I should be more active in school activities." Kakashi apathetically said.

"I didn't mean by auditioning for a high school production!" Iruka yelled and jumped up pointing to his fellow teacher. "Do you realize how sick this is? No other teacher would even fathom this idea!"

Kakashi's eyes did not change emotion however they did travel to the auditorium door that loudly swung open.

"Sakura-chan I'm here!" A loud, male voice yelled across the large room. A handsome face was revealed to the viewing public and it was no other than Madara Uchiha.

"Actually my T.A brought the idea up to me." Kakashi finished and watched the twenty three teaching assistant run up to the stage, his eyes focused on the pinkette.

"Hello my love," The handsome man purred to the young girl causing shivers to run down her back. "I am overjoyed at the prospect of being your Romeo." He pulled himself on the stage and grabbed her.

"Uchiha get your hands off of her! She's a student for god's sake!" Iruka roared and marched over to the duo.

"Sakura's sixteen, she's mature and knows that we're meant for each other." Madara smiled largely at her and his red eyes glinted with mischief.

"Both of you sit down right this minute!" The brunette teacher screamed and grabbed both of his fellow instructors. "Honestly." Iruka muttered underneath his breath.

"Okay next!"

* * *

"You two have a freaky ass uncle." Kiba laughed loudly as he stared at the older Uchiha who was currently showering Sakura with praises.

Sasuke and Itachi growled in fury at the sight of their older uncle peppering their Sakura with compliments.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Naruto! You three are up!" Iruka yelled to the two brothers.

"All of us?" Itachi asked, his voice now suspicious.

"Yes, I'm making the three of you do the fight scene." Iruka looked at the three handsome males who now were glaring at each other in rage. "Good, I see you two are getting into character."

"Okay Sasuke you will be Romeo." Sasuke smirked at this information and Itachi growled in annoyance.

"Itachi you will be Tybalt." Iruka concluded.

"And Naruto you will be Mercutio." Iruka continued.

"But Iruka-sensei I don't want to be in a part with these bastards!" Naruto whined, "I want to be in a scene with Sakura-chan!" He whined louder and pointed to the pinkette who was now starting to get flustered by all the attention.

"Naruto, we're running out of scenes for just Romeo and Juliet, I need to see if you can play other roles." Iruka sighed at the blonde.

"But I don't want to play another role! I want to play Romeo with Sakura-chaaaaan!" His voice raised in pitch causing the two Uchiha's, along with Iruka, to wince in pain.

"Shut up dobe. Let's just start this damn thing." Sasuke growled and turned towards Itachi.

"Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee Doth much excuse the appertaining rage To such a greeting: villain am I done; Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not." Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowing.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as well, "Boy," Itachi exasperated the phrase, "This shall not excuse the injuries That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw." Itachi threatened and stepped towards Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped backwards, "I do protest, I never injured thee, But love thee better than thou canst devise, Till thou shalt know the reason of my love: And so, good Capulet,-which name I tender As dearly as my own,-be satisfied."

Naruto jumped in the middle and began reciting the lines in an extremely loud voice, "O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!" Naruto's face wrinkled in confusion as he read the next line. "A-Alla Sto-Stocc-Stoccata carries it away." Naruto then pretended to draw a sword, "Tybalt, you rat-catcher will you walk?" He taunted to the senior.

"What wouldst thou have with me?" Itachi asked.

Naruto gave a sly grin, "Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out form his pitcher by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out."

Itachi also drew his fake sword, "I am for you." He said.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm in a tight lock. "Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up."

Naruto shrugs Sasuke's grip off, "Come, sir, your passado."

Naruto and Itachi start colliding the sword props. Itachi smirks as he flings Naruto on the ground. Naruto growls and hit Itachi in the leg causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

The audience begins to snicker in amusement at the hatred radiating between the two males.

Sasuke, attempting to hide his smirk stepped forward. "Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath Forbidden bandying in Verona streets: Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!"

Itachi pushed Naruto across the floor "stabbing" him. His fist punched Naruto in the gut causing the blonde to be pushed back farther across the stage floor.

"Ouch, Jesus Christ." Naruto growled to himself. "You bastard!" He yelled and threw himself at Itachi. '

"What the fuck?" Itachi screamed and started to fight off Naruto who continued to hit him.

"You didn't have to punch me you asshole!" Naruto screamed while trying to be held back by Sasuke. However, Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the jaw causing him to reel back in surprise.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and hit Naruto in the back.

All three boys began to hit each other repeatedly and growl in annoyance.

"Calm down you three!" Iruka yelled and quickly tried to separate the men. Naruto bit Iruka's hand causing him to yelp in pain.

"I said calm down!" Iruka growled and finally separated the boys who were panting in exhaustion.

"Now, that's enough. Thank you." Iruka gruffly said and sat down in his seat.

Sakura stared wide eyed at the three men who all gave her winks. All three boys glared at each other once again and continued walking off the stage.

* * *

Kiba snickered at Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke who were currently being treated for their injuries.

"They're pretty crazy huh?" Sakura smiled at the handsome sophomore who only grinned back.

"Insane." He agreed and tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear. "How have you been lately beautiful?" He cooed to the pinkette who only laughed in response.

"Down boy." She smiled back.

"Okay start the scene when you two are ready!" Iruka yelled.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-" Kiba began speaking.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." Sakura stepped towards the boy and gave a pleading glance.

Kiba grinned and grabbed Sakura's waist causing her to be brought closer. "What shall I swear by?" He leaned his face close her to hers.

Sakura, blushing slightly, lightly pushed herself away. "Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love-" Kiba started to speak but Sakura interrupted him.

"Well do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be Ere one can say 'It lightens' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest Come to thy heart as that within my breast!" Sakura recited, breathing rather heavily from the lack of breath.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Kiba pouted and started to walk towards Sakura.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

Sakura grabbed Kiba's hand. "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again." She looked into the boy's eyes.

Kiba grabbed onto Sakura's hands as well. "Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

Sakura sighed and looked away. "But to be frank, and give it to thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." Sakura paused in the middle and pretended to hear someone call for her. "I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again!" She started to walk away but Kiba simply grasped her hand tighter, brought her head to his, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Later baby." Kiba winked.

"That's enough!" Iruka said, his head starting to ache. His head quickly was brought up once he heard a distinct 'bark'. "Inuzuka is that your dog? I thought I've warned you about this before, there are _no _dogs allowed-" He was cut off however by the said boy running past him with a bunch of fur in his arms.

"See you later baby!" He called from over his shoulder and ran out of the auditorium.

* * *

Pein simply stared at Sakura with emotionless orbs.

"Um, Pein. Do you want to start the scene?" Sakura asked hesitantly and looked at the elder senior.

"No." Pein said simply.

"Oh...okay." Sakura looked around nervously.

"Um, Pein, you do realize that this is an audition?" Iruka called.

Pein simply glared at Iruka without saying one word.

"Oh, um, nevermind carry on." Iruka stuttered and looked away.

Pein continued staring.

* * *

"I want to preform with Sakura yeah!" Diedara yelled at his redhead companion.

"Too bad, Sakura's mine." Sasori replied back to the blonde and held the pinkette close to his chest.

"Sasori?" Sakura asked, her face flushed. "Why are you holding me?"

Sasori grinned down at the girl and rubbed his cheek with his own. "My doll." He mumbled under his breath. "My precious little doll."

Diedara started fuming and raced towards his friend. "Don't touch her yeah!" And started pulling her arms.

Sasori lowered his eyes in annoyance. "Stop being a nuisance." He growled. "Let her go."

"No, yeah!" Diedara grinned cheekily and hugged Sakura closer to him.

"Um, boys, you two haven't acted out one scene from the play. Now please release Sakura-san and either act out the scene or leave." Iruka grumbled and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine then we can start with this scene," Sasori purred and leaned his face towards the pinkette.

"And thus with a kiss I die."

"Stop it yeah!" Diedara screamed and tackled the fellow actor to the ground.

Sakura, now being free, scrambled off the stage where she was welcomed by the arms of the fellow boys.

"Audition from hell." Iruka muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sakura struggled not laughing while looking at Shikamaru's bored expression.

"Why are you even doing this?" She whispered to him as Iruka was yelling at the redhead and blonde seniors.

Shikamaru shrugged and didn't respond.

"Whatever." She laughed.

"Okay Shikamaru did you memorize your scene?" Iruka asked exasperated.

Shikamaru looked at him with apathetic eyes.

"Please tell me you did." Iruka pleaded.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Too troublesome."

Sakura laughed hysterically as Iruka slammed his forehead on the table.

* * *

"Well thanks guys for auditioning." Sakura smiled happily.

"Only some of us actually auditioned." Gaara said and looked at a few men.

"Well whatever, I really appreciate it." She smiled and hugged the group of them causing them to stiffen.

"So I guess all of you will have to find out who gets the part in three weeks, until then I'll see you Romeos later!" Sakura winked and laughed while walking out of the auditorium.

All the boys sighed dreamily besides Gaara and Pein.

"I'll see you in class Sakura love." Madara purred to Sakura as he brushed past her in the entryway.

"Bye Madara-sensei." She looked over her shoulder.

"In three weeks I'll get to be Sakura-chan's Romeo!" Naruto exclaimed happily. All of them glared at them but nodded their heads in agreement.

Silence.

"WAIT! THREE WEEKS?"

* * *

**Yes, I'm evil. I leave it at that. If I gave away everything then who would read anymore?**

**R&R this shit. **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Romeo!

**BUT CAN YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE I DID IT? **

**Summary: **The play is production and every high school male is determined to be Romeo. Whether they make it out alive or not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

So, here's the thing.

Sakura knew all of the boys were disappointed that none of them made the role of Romeo.

Of course it didn't come to a shock to Sakura, seeing as most of them royally fucked up their auditions, except for a select few.

They all seemed so passionate and invested in the opportunity to experience theatre, and since it is a dying profession, Sakura did see it as a shame that all of their dreams were crushed so thoroughly.

So none of them made Romeo, however, some of them did make the play.

Neji made Paris. Naruto made Mercutio. Sasuke made Tybalt.

The rest of the boys were put on backstage duty.

Sakura was pleased. The guys were not.

"Why do I have to play Merkutcheeo anyway?" Naruto whined as he flung the cast list at Iruka's face.

"It's Mercutio Naruto, and you should be happy, you made one of the lead roles in the play." Iruka sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat at his desk, his graded papers quickly forgotten.

"I don't want to be that lead, I want to be the lead!" Naruto jumped up and down and continued to whine relentlessly.

Iruka hated his job.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke growled and glared at Iruka who attempted to hide his fear from the three men glowering at him with rage.

"Yes Naruto, at least you're not Sakura's cousin in the play." Neji smirked, not completely upset at the the cast list. He was after all Paris, Juliet's handsome intended, despite the final outcome. He would definitely get the closest to her through rehearsals.

"I swear to god Hyuga." Sasuke barked at the good looking brunette standing beside him.

"You suck Iruka sensei!" Naruto complained.

Naruto continued to whine. Sasuke continued to seethe. Neji continued to smirk.

"Aren't you guys so excited for our first rehearsal today?" A sweet, tinkling voice sounded from the doorframe and the earth went still.

Well, not literally, but for the three high schoolers at least.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed in happiness and the blonde launched himself at the unprepared pinkette.

"Oomph," Sakura grunted and felt herself being pushed up against the door fame and into Naruto's warm embrace. "I'm glad you're excited Naruto." Sakura laughed and let herself be assaulted by Naruto's excited hug.

"Sakura-chan I want to be your Romeo, not this Meecusheo dude!" Naruto whimpered into Sakura's shoulder.

"It's Mercutio." Iruka yelled and placed his head on his desk.

Sakura gave Naruto a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I know Naruto, I'm sorry. You rocked your audition."

Bold faced lie. But he didn't need to know that.

"See Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan thinks I should be Romeo!" Naruto pointed at the fallen teacher, and was abruptly pushed out Sakura's line of sight.

"You're an idiot and she didn't say that." Sasuke huffed and leaned towards Sakura, looking straight into her eyes. "I look forward to working with you." He said huskily and preened in delight at the slight flush that enveloped her cheeks.

"You're becoming more like your disgusting uncle every day Uchiha." Neji's voice was filled with disdain as he lightly grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her away from Sasuke's roaming gaze.

Sakura couldn't help but snort at that comment.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled and his eyes began tinging red.

"Okay, okay boys calm down." Sakura laughed and placed her hands on their arms. "Congratulations to you Count Paris." Sakura gave a friendly smile to Neji who smirked in response.

"My dear Juliet." Neji's voice rumbled with pleasure as he took her hand in his and gave it a light kiss.

"Always charming." Sakura rolled her beautiful green eyes and shook her head in amusement.

"Well boys I have to get to class, but I'll see you after school!" Sakura gave a whoop of excitement and nearly skipped out of the classroom, leaving her admirers alone once more.

So, none of the boys made Romeo. Who did may you ask?

* * *

"I hate you." Itachi hissed in the man's ear. "If you so much as touch one hair on Sakura's head, I will end you."

The man simply stared at Itachi, clearly unimpressed.

"Leave Kimimaro alone Itachi." Iruka yelled at the older Uchiha who was glaring furiously at the man.

"Fuck you man." Kiba grumbled as he swept the set and stared daggers in the thespian's direction.

"I don't see why all of you are so upset." Kimimaro stated cooly, "All of you completely blew your audition, of course you didn't get the part."

"But how the fuck did you get Romeo, yeah?" Diedara complained as he jumped onto the stage. "You're like so boring and have no expression on your face ever, yeah."

"I'm an actor. I act. It's what you do in theatre." The white haired rolled his eyes and continued looking over his lines, purposely ignoring the aggressive stares he was receiving.

"You will never connect with Sakura on the same romantic level as I do." Itachi hissed, refusing to let Kimimaro out of his sights.

"Uchiha-san, perhaps it would be better if you found someone more your age and low IQ level." Kimimaro smirked at Itachi's furious face.

"What did you just say?" Itachi nearly roared, but before he could lunge at the man Kimimaro walked straight past him.

"Sakura." Kimimaro nodded at the pinkette who had just entered the auditorium, her script already indented by her excited grip.

"Oh Romeo, my Romeo!" Sakura laughed happily and flung herself into the white haired man's arms who caught her efortlessly.

They both ignored the cracking of knuckles behind them.

"Congratulations Kimimaro, I feel like this is going to the best play ever." Sakura sung and flung herself around the room in delight.

"Indeed." Kimimaro replied quietly and subtly eyed the cherry blossom's admirers in amusement.

* * *

It wasn't fair.

This was Kimimaro. One of the quietest guys at school. A loner. He was brooding and silent and boring.

How on earth did he land this part?

Oh, because he was a badass actor.

The men felt their eyebrows twitch as they watched behind the curtain the casted Romeo recite his lines with perfect pronunciation and flare.

Damn, he was good.

"I'm going to throw up." Madara groaned as he watched the pair recite the party scene lines. "My beautiful, sweet angel is being forced to act with that white haired, pierced, cretin."

"He's talented. It's annoying." Sasori stated, not blinking an eye while the two rehearsed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and sulked in his seat while watching the pair rehearse.

"I don't care how good he is, he'll never get Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and threw his fist in the air in passion.

"Shut up Naruto." Gaara growled, hitting the blonde over the head.

"You guys are all bastards, you don't deserve Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"You talk as if you do." Sasuke rolled his obsidian eyes.

"I do!" Naruto exclaimed and bared his sharp teeth to his best friend.

"Sit down you imbecile." Itachi hissed as he watched with disgust the acting happening before him.

"All you be quiet, you idiots are going to get us all in trouble." Neji whispered fervently, equally as enraged at the casting, but showing a cooler demeanor.

The boys shut up immediately.

"Who the fuck even is this guy?" Kiba murmured, half in anger half in honest curiosity.

"His name is Kimimaro, he's in my History class." Sasori responded with no emotion in his voice.

"What's he like?" Kiba asked, eyeing the white haired actor.

"How should I know? He never talks. I don't see him around anyone. He's a textbook loner." Sasori shrugged.

"What's the deal with this guy? Where did he pop up from, yeah?" Diedara groaned. "It wasn't suppose to be this way, yeah." His groan turned into a whine. "Me and Sakura were supposed to be Romeo and Juliet and fall in love, yeah." The whining continued.

This was hell. Watching the girl every male in the auditorium lusted after, acting with some random guy that no one knew anything about.

It made him much harder to destroy.

"We need to find his weaknesses." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he eyed the man in envy.

"We need to make him regret taking this part." Itachi agreed.

"And then I'll be Romeo and me and Sakura-chan will be together forever!" Naruto cheered.

"Idiot." Gaara growled.

Operation: Make Kimimaro Miserable and Regret Ever Touching Sakura Haruno was a go.

* * *

Step One: Put his life in danger

"Kiba do you think you'll be okay working in the catwalks?" Iruka asked the tattooed teenager who was currently lounging in the audience.

"Yeah sure man what do you want me to do?" Kiba popped his head up and looked at the young teacher.

"Go look at the lighting. I'll give you instructions from there." Iruka pointed to the rafters, showing Kiba where he wanted him to go.

"Sick. I'm down." Kiba grinned and jumped up from his seat. He looked at his fellow crew members who gave him a nod in response.

Show time.

"Going to make that fuck-head wish he never stepped foot in this theatre." Kiba whistled low as he made his way up to the catwalks.

"Alright, I'm up here Iruka-sensei now what?" Kiba yelled from the ceiling as he looked at all the chords and switches surrounding him.

"Okay now I want you to flip the green switch on the far right up Kiba!" Iruka yelled back as he focused on the stage.

"Will do boss!" The rebellious teenager responded and switched the light on.

"Alright perfect, now I want you to flip that yellow switch on the same side down. " Iruka said

"Kay, what next?" Kiba flipped the switch down and waited for the next instructions.

"Okay now go to that rope right next to you and pull, but don't pull hard because it might fall on stage!" Iruka emphasized as he watched Kiba maneuver his way to the rope.

Iruka didn't seem to notice Kiba's mischievous grin take over his face.

"Don't worry man I'll be super careful!" Kiba sung and grabbed the rope in his hands.

"Alright now tug that gently Kiba." Iruka instructed and watched as the boy's hands grabbed the rope.

"Like this?" Kiba began pulling the rope.

"Yes, no harder than that!" Iruka nodded and smiled in delight.

"You want harder than that?" Kiba grinned and began pulling the rope with more force.

"No! No Kiba! No harder than that!" Iruka flapped his arms around, oblivious to the thumbs up the boys were giving behind his back.

"Alright I'll go harder!" A laugh escaped Kiba's throat as he pulled down with such great force a metal bar fell straight from the rafters.

Right past Kimimaro.

Heading straight for Sakura.

"Oh my god Sakura watch out!" Iruka yelled as the pinkette looked up in fear.

A pale hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her away from the object.

It hit the ground hard, making a painfully loud noise.

"Sakura are you okay?" Neji called.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She responded and looked up at a horror-stricken Inuzuka. "Kiba are you okay?" She called from below.

"Y-yeah." Kiba stuttered, his eyes resembling saucers.

"I'm so glad no one was hurt." Sakura sighed and looked up at her savior.

"Thank you so much Kimimaro. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to save me." Sakura smiled and hugged the white haired teenager tightly.

Step one: failed

* * *

Step Two: Fuck with his mind

"So do you really think you're going to be ready for opening night?" Sasori looked at Kimimaro who was reading over his lines in the audience.

"Yes." Kimimaro replied.

"Are you sure? There's a lot of pressure on you. Everyone will be staring, expecting you to be perfect. It's bound to get to people." Sasori gazed at his classmate calmly.

"Well of course, but I wouldn't have auditioned for the part if I wasn't expecting to work hard." Kimimaro said, not looking at his redheaded companion.

"You're probably going to blow it, yeah." Diedara gave a cheeky grin. "You're going to forget your lines and look like an idiot, and then Sakura will hate you, yeah."

Kimimaro snorted and rolled his eyes, but gave no response.

"A-an-and you'll trip and everyone will laugh at you because you're a loser, yeah!" Diedara stuttered as he continued to think of insults to throw.

"What you're saying is an impossibility. I have been on this stage numerous times and now like the back of my hand. I will memorize my lines. I will know my blocking. Sakura and I will give a spectacular performance, and the two of you imbeciles will continue sitting in the audience longing to be in my place, but forever not being good enough." Kimimaro stared at Sasori and Diedara who were left speechless.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Juliet to get to."

Step two: failed

* * *

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Madara growled, "Superman?"

"We've been trying to mess with him all week and nothing is working." Naruto complained. "This guy is going to get Sakura-chan to fall in love with him because he's invincible!"

"He has to have a weakness." Neji mumbled under his breath, "Everyone has a weakness."

"We've already tried to kill him, mess with his head, we fucked with his clothing, and we even slashed his fucking tires so he couldn't come to practice!" Kiba exclaimed, "There is no stopping this guy and if we keep this up we are seriously going to be thrown in juvie!"

"Juvie wasn't so bad." Gaara quietly responded.

Every male chose to ignore that statement.

"Well what should we do? The play is right around the corner and from how things are looking all of us are going to be sitting courtside while Kimimaro and Sakura lip lock eight million fucking times." Sasuke said.

"Where the hell are your friends?" Madara looked towards Sasori, Diedara, and Itachi. "They could really help us out here."

"They're not used to working for what they want. Pain usually has everyone fall into his lap, Hidan is too much of a lazy bum, and Tobi hardly ever knows what's going on." Itachi responded with little interest.

"Shikamaru could really come in handy too." Naruto groaned, "Why does he have to be such a lazy bastard?"

"I guess the final step is just to call for some good ole fashioned threatening, yeah." Diedara grinned and nudged Itachi who smirked in response.

"I guess so."

* * *

"Hey Kimimaro!" The boys found him in the hallway, admiring his outfit in the mirror as they all walked up to him.

"Oh, all of you again." Kimimaro rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his fellow schoolmates in favor of looking in the mirror.

"Don't ignore us!" Naruto screamed and pointed at the boys' rival.

"What do you want?" Kimimaro sighed and finally turned his body to face the boys.

"We want to make something clear." Neji said, his eyes hard and serious.

"And what is that?" Kimimaro crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the men in front of him.

"Sakura is off limits." Itachi growled, his face stern.

Kimimaro scoffed.

"This is not a joke, yeah!" Diedara pointed at the man.

"We have had our sights on her for a long time." Sasori responded.

"Since seventh grade." Sasuke mumbled.

"And you can't just waltz in here and take her away just because you're Romeo." Kiba crossed his arms, a scowl taking over his face.

"All of you are cavemen." Kimimaro hissed and narrowed his eyes.

"Leave Sakura alone." Gaara hissed back, his shackled raised.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

Kimimaro simply stared Sakura's admirers for a few moments, obviously in deep thought.

A few torturous seconds passed.

Finally Kimimaro spoke.

"Not like it's any of your business," Kimimaro spoke slowly and eyed the men in obvious revulsion.

"But Sakura-san and I are not, and will never be, involved in that way."

Silence followed.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered, his eyes wide.

"B-but you said," Kiba began speaking but Kimimaro cut him off.

"I said nothing concerning Sakura-san and I's involvement, all of you simply made up ludicrous stories." Kimimaro shrugged, "I respect Sakura-san very much but that is all I have for her. She is a talented actress and a respectable individual."

"So, you don't like her like we like her, yeah?" Diedara hesitantly asked.

Kimimaro gave the blonde a hard stare.

"No."

"Now if you boys will excuse me, opening night is a week away and I still have work to do." Kimimaro began walking away from the men, but paused momentarily.

"Oh and some advice for all of you," Kimimaro turned his head, "If all of you so desperately want to get Sakura's attention, how about focusing on her instead of me more often. Just a suggestion."

Without another word, Kimimaro walked away leaving all of boys speechless.

* * *

As expected, opening night was a success.

Sakura and Kimimaro worked perfectly together and gave such a convincing performance it left the audience star struck.

Iruka couldn't have been happier.

And even the boys didn't interfere with anything.

"I am so exhilarated!" Sakura laughed and hugged Kimimaro tightly in excitement. "You were amazing Kimimaro, I couldn't have asked for a better partner!" Sakura gave a bright smile that left her admirers weak at the knees.

"You were quite incredible yourself Sakura-san." Kimimaro gave a small smile at the pinkette's excitement and let her go.

"Good job Sakura-chan!"

"Very well done Sakura."

"You were a star, love."

"Best Juliet ever, yeah!"

Compliments came from all over.

"Aw stop it guys!" Sakura laughed, but the blush on her face made it obvious she was pleased with her performance. "I'm so glad we all did this. I was so worried that all of you would keep fighting with Kimimaro but I'm so glad everything is okay now." Sakura gave a genuine smile and gave a huge hug to her classmates.

"I feel so much closer to all of you, I hope you all help out with the next play. We could really use the help and talent!"

"If you'll excuse me Sakura-san, I'm going to go find Suigetsu." Kimimaro nodded his head.

"Oh tell him hi for me! We all need to get together sometime!" Kimimaro smiled and nodded his head.

"Indeed."

The white haired actor quietly left and was quickly lost in the crowd.

"Who is Suigetsu?" Neji asked, honestly interested.

"Kimimaro's boyfriend, they've been together for nearly three years now." Sakura smiled at the thought of the couple. "They're so in love. Kimimaro is so cute with him."

The boys then decided Kimimaro wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**R&R**

**ShelbySabaku**


End file.
